Korone
|-|Korone= |-|Armored= Summary Korone is one of the protagonists of Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou. A L'Isle Adam who was commanded to observe Akuto, she enrolled Constant Magic Academy as one of his classmates. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C normally, Low 7-C as Armored Korone Name: Korone, Demon General Korone Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Gender: Technically genderless, appears female Age: Unknown Classification: L'Isle Adam, Observer, Messenger of Markt Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Dimensional Storage (Keeps a large amount of tools inside of her bag), Poison Manipulation (Her bazooka can scatter a drug over a wide area to poison an enemy unit), Healing, Limited Telepathy (Can only read other's emotions), Extrasensory Perception (Uses a radar to detect other people's mana), Enhanced Senses (Can see in the dark and has an x-ray device), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation (Her attacks don't deal much damage, but mental shock instead), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a sense of self – aka, a soul) | All previous, Electricity Manipulation (Can struck her foes with lightnings), Energy Projection (Can shoot energy beams), Paralysis Inducement (Her stun stick incapacitates those who are stroke by it); As Armored Korone she gains access to: Flight, Large Size (Type 0), Air Manipulation (Can create shockwaves), Can bypass forcefields Attack Potency: Small Building level (Considered to be strong by Act 1 Akuto Sai) | Building level normally (One-shot Act 7 Junko Hattori and severely injured an extremely weakened Act 8 Akuto), Small Town level as Armored Korone (Drew blood from Act 9 Akuto) Speed: Peak Human | Subsonic normally, Supersonic as Armored Korone (The attacks of her hammer create air vacuums), Speed of Light with lasers Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class normally, Small Town Class as Armored Korone Durability: Small Building level | Building level normally, Small Town level as Armored Korone (Act 9 Akuto is unable to destroy the armor) Stamina: L'Isle Adams can fight indefinitely. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with weapons Intelligence: L'Isle Adams have access to records of the government, which combined with Korone's intuition, leads her to have a very high deductive ability. Standard Equipment: Her bag, which contains: a healing gun, a bazooka, a disaster prevention cloak, a metal bat, a staff-shaped laser beam, a stun stick, an x-ray device * Optional Equipment: Evil Bane Hammer, the artifact of the god Markt, which allows her to transform into Armored Korone Weaknesses: Can be turned off if the switch on her tail is pulled. Her program forbids her from attacking humans. Evil Bane Hammer doesn't cover her full body, leaving an opening with the same durability as the regular Korone. Key: Act 1-Act 6 | Act 7-Act 12 Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Giyuu Tomioka (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Giyuu's Profile (Speed equalized, Base Giyu (No Demon Slayer Mark) and Act 8 Korone used, 10 meters apart) Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Androids Category:Telepaths Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Healing Users Category:Poison Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Mind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Energy Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7